


Damaged

by kazzaspexy



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Coulson is alive, Gen, Pairings undecided, Title is WIP, Tony has Wings, Tony is the son of a fallen Valkyrie?, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazzaspexy/pseuds/kazzaspexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've appeared again. Will the go away soon? Drink, Drink. They're not real. They CAN'T be real...<br/>They've all seen them, touched them, fixed them...<br/>They're going to stay now, forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They've appeared again...

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic is a WIP, but Damaged will do for now
> 
> Ok, I have no idea where the idea for this fic came from, but if enough people like it I’ll continue… It’s going to be an eventual pairing fic (I still havn’t decided on a pairing yet though) soooooo enjoy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 26/10/2013: Going through and making slight edits to grammar. Added about how clint knew how to set the wing.

Tony Stark shuddered against his workbench, they’d appeared again, they always appeared after a fight with a magic user, or if he got too close to Thor during fights.

He leaned on the workbench more, trying to ignore the fluttering behind him and the pain.

 _'They’re not real!’'_ He’d shout in his head, no matter how real they felt they _couldn’t_ be real.

This was how Bruce Banner and Pepper Potts found him, hunched over his work bench muttering that the bloody broken things sprouting from his shoulder blades weren’t real.

“W-Wings?” Pepper gasped out, as she and Bruce moved closer.

A set of large black feathered wings had appeared on Tony Stark’s back, both wings were caked in blood, making many feathers stick together, and the right one was bent in an awkward position.

“Tony? Are you ok?” Bruce asked as he carefully reached out for the closest wing (the left one).

Tony flinched but kept up the _"They’re not real’"_ mantra he’d been muttering.

“Tony they are real! We can see them! Feel them!” Pepper quietly shouted at him as she lightly touched the left wing.

Bruce had moved over to the right wing, more careful of this one because of its odd angle.

“Pepper, I’m no expert on bird wings but I think the right one is broken.” Bruce murmured.

Pepper looked over Tony at Bruce.

“Do you think the others might know something that’ll help?” she asked moving a bottle of vodka out of Tony’s hand.

“I don’t know.” Bruce answered honestly.

Pepper sighed. “JARVIS.”

 _“Yes Miss Potts?”_ the AI replied.

“Can you ask the other Avengers to come down here ASAP?”

_“Of course Miss Potts… They are on their way now.”_

“Thank you, and JARVIS? How long had this been happening?”

_“My records show that this occurs after every battle with a ‘magic’ user, Miss Potts.”_

Bruce made an ‘hmm’-ing noise at that piece of information.

“Pepper is there a med-kit down here?” Bruce asked a moment later.

“Yeah, I’ll grab it.” Pepper said moving away from her still mantra muttering boss/ex.

The elevator dinged just as Pepper returned to Tony’s side with the med-kit.

The remaining four avengers entered the workshop, each of their expressions changing at the sight before them.

Steve was the first to break the silence with a “What the…?”

“I’m not really sure, but he needs help.” Bruce said looking the others over.

“The right wing looks broken.” Clint said moving closer.

“Do you know how to set it?” Bruce asked.

“Yeah, I’ve set a couple of birds’ wings before.” Clint replied moving around to stand by the right wing.

"You have?" Pepper asked, a little surprised at this piece of info.

"When I was a kid I lived with a circus. One of the guys used doves in his act and sometimes they'd get hurt, the ringmaster's wife taught me how to care for them." Clint simply explained while examining the right wing.

“Huh, I didn't know that about you." Steve said, gazing at the archer for a moment.

"Not many do." Natasha said with a small smile. For Clint to tell them about even a tiny bit of his past made her smile.

"Oh!" Everyone's attention went to Pepper from where she was sitting by Tony's left wing. "There are cuts on tthe wings too, the blood from the cuts has made some of the feathers stick together” Pepper said, as she moved a couple of the black feathers around and showed the small cuts she'd found.

Natasha and Steve had moved to Pepper’s side, while Thor moved around to the right side with Clint and Bruce.

“We’ll need a splint for the right wing. How big is the left one?” Clint asked moving a little closer to the right wing.

Steve, Natasha and Pepper carefully stretched out the left wing, freezing at every sharp intake of breath from Tony, who was staring at the wall but still seemingly conscious, Pepper had checked before they started moving the wing.

“JARVIS?” Pepper asked once the wing was fully stretched out.

 _“The wing is 240 centimetres in length from shoulder to wingtip.”_ The AI informed them after a brief scan.

Clint let out a low whistle. “That’ll be a full 4.8 meter wingspan once the right one has healed.”

They all looked at the wings, the left out stretched out fully and the right still somewhat close to Tony’s back.

Clint moved over to the right wing, giving a look to Thor as he went.

Thor understood the look and went around standing before Tony to hold his shoulders in place.

“Guys, leave the left wing for now, I need you all to clean the cuts on the right wing so I can splint it properly.” Clint said as he slowly opened the right wing.

A gasp of pain and more murmurs of "They’re _not_ real." came from Tony as the wing was moved just enough for Pepper, Natasha and Steve to get at all the possible cuts.

The three moved in and started, Bruce was giving them antibacterial swabs as they needed them while Clint held the wing carefully and Thor was telling a drifting off Tony to stay awake.

After the cleaning Clint folded the wing up carefully so it sat somewhat naturally against Tony’s back.

“It’s not as bad as I first thought. The wing will just need a simple bandage splint however the bandages in the first-aid kit won’t be big enough, we’ll need a sheet or two.”

Pepper nodded and made her way to the stairs to go grab the sheets.

“Guys I’ll need you to clean the other wing before I splint this one.”

Natasha, Steve and Bruce nodded at Clint and set to work.

“Thor, is he still conscious?” Clint asked the large blonde.

“He is, though barely.” Thor replied looking into Tony’s hazy eyes.

Pepper returned then, with four white sheets in her hands. She placed them near Clint and went to help Natasha, Steve and Bruce finish the left wing.

“Done.” Natasha said shortly after.

“Good. Pep, ‘Tasha rip these longways into 30cm thick strips and be ready with them. Steve, Thor I’ll need you two to hold Tony up be careful of the left wing. Bruce I’ll need your help to do the wrapping.”

Everyone nodded and set to do the task Clint set for them.

With the wing and everyone in position Clint looked to Bruce and spoke. “Ok, we need to wrap the sheet on the outside of the wing, around Tony’s body and up underneath his other wing, got it Bruce?”

“Yeah.”

They worked at it, carefully dodging each other and after 15 minutes they were done and Tony was leaning on Thor’s back asleep. Carefully, Thor lifted Tony onto his back, giving him a piggy back ride.

“Ok, we have to make sure he doesn’t rollover onto the wing in his sleep.” Clint said as they all made their way to the elevator.

With the elevator's size they all fit in easily, with plenty of room so no one was near Tony's right wing.

“We can do shifts then, who’s not busy right now?” Steve asked looking around the group.

“Well seeing as how Tony and I were going to be working on something in the workshop together, I guess I’ll take first shift.” Bruce answered as they all entered Tony’s room.

With the other's help, Thor gently placed Tony face down on the bed, still careful of both wings.

“I’ve never heard of anyone on Midgard with wings such as these before.” Thor thought aloud.

“You think we have?” Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

“With the things you are all capable of now it would not surprise me...” Thor said with a slight laugh.

“Are we going to tell SHIELD about this?” Steve asked.

“No.” was the five replies he got back.

“JARVIS said this isn’t the first time, if Tony didn’t tell SHIELD then we shouldn’t tell them now.” Bruce spoke up.

“Wait, how did we not notice the wings before now then?” Natasha asked.

 _“That is because they usually vanish not long after appearing, Agent Romonoff.”_ JARVIS infromed them. _  
_

“Usually?” Clint wondered.

_“Yes, by now they are usually gone, this is the longest the wings have stayed, Agent Barton.”_

“…C-Could it be because we saw and touched them?” Pepper asked with a slight gasp.

_“If they are still there by morning, then that would be the most probable conclusion, Miss Potts.”_

They all looked at each other slightly worried.

“I guess you should all get some sleep, we can divide it into four watches, so who want’s second watch?” Bruce asked as he brought over the desk chair to sit on.

“I’ll do second.” Natasha spoke up first.

“I’ll take third.” Clint said.

“I shall be fourth then.” Thor spoke last.

Steve and Pepper frowned secretly taking dibs on first and second watch tomorrow if it was needed.

They all said their goodnights and went to their rooms. Pepper took one of the available guest rooms.

Tony’s wings didn’t vanish at all during the night and at 9am the next morning, Tony began to wake up…


	2. Learning of the reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, keeping the name Damaged for now… and I have noooo flipping idea where this is going, seriously, it’s like:  
> muse:write this,  
> brain:but wha? that’s-  
> muse:WRITE….  
> anyways, not JUST a wingfic now said wings are explained to be more and yada yada yada
> 
> So, ya… enjoy?
> 
> EDIT 26/10/2013: Grammar... Bit of diffrent wording in places.

Tony woke slowly, his mind reeling as he tried to remember what happened last night after the third bottle of vodka and whole bottle of pain killers. He hoped whoever put him in his bed didn’t notice the pain killers.

He went to roll over onto his back, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“That would be unwise Man of Iron, you will harm your right wing.”

Tony vaguely recognised the voice as Thor, but it was what the Aesir said that caused Tony to freeze.

“M-My wha…?” Then Tony remembered _why_ he had drunk the vodka and taken the pain killers, those damned wings!

“W-What are you talking about Point Break? They’re not real.” Tony mumbled into the pillow.

“They are quite real my friend.” Thor said brushing one of his large hands over the left wing.

Tony shuddered, feeling the other's hand on wings that weren’t supposed to be there.

Thor and Tony both glanced at the door as they heard it open, there stood Steve and Pepper.

Steve had a tray of food and Pepper had a book open in her hand.

“Tony, you’re awake, good. I have breakfast” Steve said moving over to the bed.

Tony tried to sit up without Thor’s help, but after a struggle and a muttered stream of curses, Tony allowed the Aesir to help him.

Sitting in the middle of the bed, Tony set the tray of food on his lap and began eating the breakfast of bacon, scrambled eggs and toast.

After quickly eating, Tony held the mug of coffee in his hands, and chanced a look at the three still in his room.

“What?” He snapped/asked at their stares.

“Ah, how does your right wing feel?” Pepper asked, glancing down at the book in her hand with the title _**‘Animal First-Aid’**_ .

“It’s fine.” Tony muttered into his coffee.

Pepper glanced down to the book again, and then glanced at Thor before asking. “Thor, did he lay on it at all last night?”

“Not during my shift. Lady Romanoff told me he attempted to during her shift though.”

“Yeah, Clint and Bruce said the same.” Steve piped in.

“You were all watching me sleep?” Tony asked frowning before finishing the last of his coffee.

“Not all, Pepper and Steve never got the chance.” Natasha said as she walked in.

“Still creepy...” Tony said as he stood.

He stretched and walked to the bathroom, the tips of his wings brushing the floor lightly.

Closing the bathroom door and looking in the mirror, Tony could see the tops of his wings as well as the sheet-sling that was made for the right wing.  
He frowned, _‘Why haven’t they gone yet? They’ve never stayed till morning! What’s so different n-’_ Tony’s thought cut off realising. _‘The others saw them, felt them and_ fixed _them. Is that why they’ve stayed?’_

Tony finished his business in the bathroom and came back out to his room.

It seemed that Clint and Bruce had joined them, in his room...

“Since when did my room become the living room?” Tony asked eyeing everyone.

“When we found you in slumped over your workbench with wings.” Was the reply Clint gave him with a shrug.

"Touché." 

“JARVIS told us that this wasn’t the first time?” Pepper said frowning.

“It’s not, th-”

 _“My apologies, sir. But Director Fury is in the lobby.”_ Jarvis cut in.

 “You told SHIELD!?” Tony asked glaring at the six people in his room.

“No! Why would we-” Pepper tried to say before Steve cut in.

“Yes, I called Fury this morning. JARVIS let him up.”

The others looked at Steve with various looks of ‘why?’ and ‘WTF man?’.

Steve ignored the looks and grabbed Tony’s arm and led him to the living room where Director Fury, Agent Coulson and Agent Hill were waiting, the others followed closely behind. They would have fought Steve to grab Tony back, but they didn’t want to injure Tony's right wing any more than it already was.

Coulson’s and Hill’s eyes widened at the sight of Tony, or more pacifically the black wings that were folded behind his back.

Fury only raised an eyebrow.

“So, these are the wings you told me about Captain?” Fury asked Steve.

“Yes sir.” Steve answered, his hold on Tony’s arm tightening a bit to keep him from leaving.

“Stark, why didn’t you inform SHIELD about this sooner?” Fury asked, his one eyed gaze on Tony.

“Because it’s none of your damn business!” Tony growled, fighting against Steve’s hold.

As Tony fought, his left wing fluttered out angrily, the others present guessed that if the right one wasn’t bandaged up it’d be doing the same.

“Do you know how and why they appear?” Fury asked ignoring Tony’s struggles.

Tony frowned and glared at Steve when the super soldier didn’t let up of his hold, before looking at Fury.

“Yes, I sort of know how and yes I know why.”

“Then tell us, Stark.”

“Che’ remember that fight we all had with Amora like, six months ago?”

“Yes.”

“Well…”

_FLASHBACK – SIX MONTHS AGO_

_“You’re trapped now Amora!” Tony grinned from behind his Iron Man faceplate._

_“Do you really believe you can capture me alone mortal?” Amora asked, a smirk on her face._

_“The other Avengers will be here soon, even if you try something now it’d be a waste.”_

_“Really?” The Enchantress asked with a raised blonde eyebrow. “Even this?” she asked as the flung a blue-green-black swirling orb at Tony._

_The orb was fast and hit right over the ARC reactor, but it seemingly did nothing..._

_“What did you do?” Tony asked, his repulsors charged and pointed straight at her.  
_

_“Oh, that?” Amora asked examining her nails “That was simply a reflection curse. It will make something appear that reflects your heart and soul. Your reflection will be venerable to magic, no matter what it is. And the more damaged your reflection, the more damaged you become Tony Stark!”_

_Amora laughed, then vanished._

_Tony cursed._

_A FEW HOURS LATER_

_Tony stood in his workshop staring at the mirror that hung in there._

_A set of black feathered wings? That is what his heart and soul reflected into?_

_No, no this was just Amora messing with him._

‘They’re not real.’

_END FLASHBACK_

“So that’s why they appear after fights with magic users?” Bruce murmured _‘And that’s where that mantra came from...'_

“Yeah, Their magic reacts with the spell and makes them appear later. Ok, I've told the story, now let me go!” Tony was able to fight off Steve’s grip this time. Taking three large steps away from the ‘First Avenger’ when he was free.

Tony’s left wing had calmed and now rested against his back like its bandaged twin.

“But why would the Enchantress want to show you a reflection of your heart and soul?” Coulson asked.

“How would I know? To mess with me? To make me an easier target? I really don’t know.” Tony muttered as he checked the arm Steve had held for bruises.

“I have heard of such a spell, it is used on people to directly harm them without leaving physical marks.” Thor spoke up.

“And I believe the reason why they have stayed longer this time is because we assisted in healing them. How long had they been in that condition before Lady Potts and Dr Banner found you?”

Tony frowned lightly at Thor’s question.

“The cuts were ranging from five months to three weeks, and the fracture appeared last week during that fight with Doom.” Tony answered, the left wing fluttering as he did.

Natasha and Clint snickered a little.

“What?” Tony asked the who master assassins.

“You’re like an open book now Tony, when you’re angry your wings will flex up, when you don’t want to tell us something they will flutter and when you’re embarrassed, like you are now, you tuck them closer to you.” Clint explained with a smirk.

“Shut up.” Tony said, though the smirk on his face made it playful.

**MEANWHILE ELSEWHERE**

“Argh!” Amora struggled against the magic covered hand holding her neck.

“You did something to Stark, didn’t you?” Loki asked leaning closer.

“So what if I did? He was already breaking! His refection is black, you know what that means!”

“Oh, dear Amora I know.” Loki smirked out. “I wonder what colour _your_ reflection will be? Black and broken? White and pure? Blue and fake? Gold and noble? Pink and loved? Red and dripping? Green and mad?” Loki laughed out grinning all the while.

Loki’s staff touched the middle of Amora’s chest and she screamed as her reflection was forced out. Unlike the spell she had used on Tony that slowly brought the person’s reflection out, the spell Loki was using forced it out harshly.

A green-blue halo appeared over Amora’s head.

“Oh? Fake, mad and easily taken?” Loki grinned, snatching the halo away from her head.

Amora let out a choked gasp, her eyes dimming. Loki had taken her heart and soul away from her body.

Loki twirled the halo on his finger, thinking on how he could use all this to his advantage and finally get Thanos of his back once and for all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is too confused about the 'reflection' thing just wait as Thor does a huge ass explanation in the next chapter (that i've almost finished~)


	3. Thor Explains, Tony's bath and Amora's saved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I still have no flipping idea where this fic is heading buuuuuttttt if you all enjoy it I guess that cool :D
> 
> EDIT 26/10/2013: Grammar!

Four of the Avengers and one SHIELD agnet, found themselves in Thor’s room, he had told them that one of Loki’s old magic books (that Thor had brought with him from Asgard) had the information about the reflection curse/spell that Amora used on Tony.

Tony sat on Thor’s bed, Natasha and Clint with him as they readjusted the right wing’s bandage splint that Tony had shifted while being held in one spot by Steve.

Coulson sat at the desk on the other side of the room, watching as Thor shifted books around.

Fury, Bruce, Pepper, Steve and Agent Hill were all still in the living room, Bruce had almost flipped his shit (aka Hulked out) at Steve for calling SHIELD and dragging Tony out to see Fury. Almost being the key word, luckily Pepper and Agent Hill had talked him down. Bruce had been pissed that Steve went behind all of their backs.

“So Thor, you said anyone can have a ‘reflection’ if the spell is used on them?” Natasha asked after she and Clint had finished.

“Yes, a reflection of one’s heart and soul can be anything, ranging from a piece of clothing to a necklace. The shape is the essence of one’s soul.”

“So, why would Tony’s be feathered wings?” Clint asked.

“Because I like flying I guess?” Tony answered before Thor could.

“Then why black feathers?” Coulson asked from where he sat.

Thor was silent for a moment, whether he was being hesitant or just trying to remember no one knew.

“The colour... is the essence of one’s heart.”

“Heh, so it’s official I do have a black heart.” Tony muttered darkly.

“Tony, maybe the black is different or-”

“It is.” Thor said solemnly cutting off Clint.

Thor now held leather bound book in his hand, he was flicking through pages before stopping on one.

“ ** _’The reflection curse is capable of revealing the shape of one’s soul and the colour of one’s heart. The shape varies from person to person (as each soul is different), things such as swords, shields, staves, as well as wings, halos, scarfs, shoes and books have been noted, though as earlier mentioned the shape depends on the soul. The colour or colours of one’s reflection are all common for everyone’_** ” Thor read as they all walked back into the living room.

“ ** _’The ranges of colours are endless, though the most common seen is those of newborns with white signifying purity. Gold is common for noble warriors who truly believe in what they fight for. Pink is common for those who love, love and are not afraid to show it. Red is common for those who have shed a lot of blood for different causes, this is mostly seen in assassins and mercenaries. Blue is common for those who are generally fake (not to be mistaken with the yellow liar). Yellow is for liars, at first many mistakes the yellow for gold, though that is usually the point. Green is for the madness, typical for those who have strayed from their sanity in a way as well as those who are generally angry. Black-‘_** ” Thor stopped there frowning.

“Something wrong?” Fury asked, crossing his arms.

“No, however perhaps it would be best if I didn’t con-”

“It’s ok Thor.” Tony spoke quietly. “Keep going.”

“Alright as you wish. **_‘Black is common for those who have seen and felt much hardship, and have thus broken from it. Meaning that they have either given up or a about to give up on everything, this is usually seen in those who have been tortured, blamed themselves for many deaths and have lost people close to them. If you discover someone with a black reflection be cautious around them, as they may sometimes believe they have nothing to live for and will thus be reckless'_** …” Thor looked up at Tony as he finished.

Tony’s eyes were dull, it was true in many ways and he wasn’t all that surprised.

“Tony, don’t sit there with that look. The colour can change, right Thor?” Pepper asked the lighting god, trying to bring a shine to Tony’s eyes.

“It can Lady Potts. A heart’s essence can change at any moment. There are some capable of seeing a person’s heart reflection without a spell and my mother is one of them, she has seen the colours change quite quickly on some people, from grey to pink to green to yellow to blue to a mix of all of these, the essence of one’s heart cannot stay as one colour for long unless it is taken away from the body it belongs to.”

“What do you mean by ‘taken away’ Thor?” Fury asked.

“There are many, unlike Tony’s wings, that can be removed from the person’s form, I mentioned before that the soul’s essence can be anything pertaining to the person’s soul, for example mine may be a hammer like Mjolnir, if the hammer were taken more than a few meters away from my person I would become a soulless husk that would have to listen to the commands of the one holding the reflection of my heart and soul.” Thor explained, secretly glad he remembered his mother’s explanations on this subject.

“I’m glad that mine is a set of wings attached to my shoulder blades then.” Tony said with a frown, he shuddered at the very idea of someone walking off with his heart and soul and them making his body their puppet.

Tony thought silently a moment before wandering back towards his room.

“Where are you going Stark?” Fury asked.

“To wash up.” Tony answered with a huff.

“A bath would be better than a shower Tony.” Clint remarked.

“I’ll fit, remember how big the showers here are.”

“Not the point, it’ll be best not to get the bandage too wet.”

Tony’s left wing fluttered slightly in silent frustration.

“Fine, JARVIS prepare a bath for me.”

_“Right away sir.”_

Tony walked up the stairs, into his bedroom and then into the adjoining bathroom, locking both the bedroom and bathroom doors as he went.

Stripping out of this sweatpants and boxers (having being shirtless since last night) Tony approached the bath and he was glad that the bathtub was in the middle of the room, it made this so much easier.

Stepping into the bath Tony lowered himself down carefully. His left wing was easy enough to keep dry, as he just flexed it up, but the right one would have to be outside the tub, yet still close to him.

With a flinch and a couple of curses, he’d managed to put his lower back against the edge of the tub and slid down slowly so that the right wing was out of the tub, yet still folded up close to him. His left wing took a similar position to the right, though more relaxed.

With a sigh Tony’s body relaxed in the hot water.

“JARVIS if I start to fall asleep wake me ok?” Tony said to his AI.

_“I will sir.”_

“Good.”

**MEANWHILE BACK IN THE LIVING ROOM**

“It is curious though...” Thor spoke glancing at the book after Tony had walked off.

“How so?” Coulson asked.

“Amora could have used a much stronger spell, the one she used is for slowly bringing out one’s reflection.”

“She could have used a quicker one?” Natasha asked as she grabbed the juice from the nearby fridge and poured herself, Pepper and Bruce a drink.

“Yes, the quicker one causes much pain for the one who’s reflection is being brought out though and requires more magic from the one casting too.”

“Maybe she didn’t want to waste her magic?”

“Yes, that seems like the most likely explanation...”

Everyone pondered on this, did Amora have another reason to do this? Or was it to simply mess with Tony?

**MEANWHILE ELSEWHERE**

A blue-green halo was placed over Amora’s head, returning to the position it had been in before Loki had taken it.

Looking up at the one who returned it she was surprised to see Skurge, Zemo and Doom, all three looking like they’d been through a warzone.

“Wha…? Where is Loki?” She managed out.

“Gone, he left you here surrounded by gargoyles.” Doom explained.

“We are fortunate he left your reflection nearby.” Skurge said with a slight frown.

Amora’s hand reached up for the halo, she knew she couldn’t make it return to nothing, only the one who cast the spell could. (Either with a counter spell or with their death.)

She looked up at the three “Thank you...” she muttered.

A growl and a few small roars cut off any reply from the three men.

“More? I thought we had defeated them!” Doom growled out, readying an attack.

Amora’s halo shone a deep green, she was angry, and these gargoyles would suffice for an outlet till she got her hands on Loki.


	4. An Icy Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O_O omg is it? YES! It's chapter 4~! *is shot*
> 
> I still has no idea what is going on with this fic, if anyone has hany ideas for this fic, tell me~!
> 
> *pokes her zillion and six plotbunnies*
> 
> I don't know when the next chapter will be out, I havn't even started it, nor do I EVEN KNOW WHAT IS HAPPENING!!
> 
> EDIT 26/10/2013: GRAMMAR AND SOME WORDING!

Tony stretched in the bath, arms and left wing going skyward and toes pointing to the bottom of the bath.

With a sigh and a roll of his shoulders, Tony decided that he’d been in the bath long enough.

Standing, he walked on the fluffy bathmats to the towel rack and slipped the large blood-red towel between his back and wings then around his body.

Tony then re-entered his room, happy that the others hadn’t decided to invade the room again.

Going over to his dresser, the winged billionaire pulled out a pair of boxers and jeans and threw them onto his bed, forgoing a shirt because he had no flipping idea how he was going to put it on.

He dried off and threw the towel into the laundry hamper on the other side of the room.

With a hum and a tap of his feet, Tony sauntered over to his bed and he put the boxers and jeans on.

He was about to turn and face plant onto his nearby bed and try to get some sleep, till he heard a knock at the door.

Walking over he opened the door to find Natasha and Bruce.

“Hey.” Natasha said before holding up a piece of clothing.

“I started this last night during my shift, Natasha did the sewing.” Bruce explained as Tony looked the cloth.

It was a black long sleeved shirt with extra buttons at the back to make space for his wings to go through.

“Thanks guys.” Tony smiled at them and began putting the shirt on.

“Step into it, it’ll be easier.” Natasha said after watching Tony think about how he’d get it on over his head without hurting himself or his injured wing.

Doing as suggested, Tony stepped into the shirt, pulling it up over his denim covered hips and up to his chest.

“Can you guys get the buttons?” Tony asked turning as he put his arms through the sleeves.

Bruce and Natasha each worked on one side of the buttons, both careful of Tony’s wings.

“Good, it fits.” Bruce said as they finished.

Tony stretched, manoeuvring in the shirt, it didn’t have a pattern or print, it was simply black, though the ARC reactor could still be seen through it.

“Good, now I don’t have to walk around shirtless… but would that have really been such a bad thing?” Tony laughed out.

Both Natasha and Bruce rolled their eyes, both with thoughts along the lines of _‘At least he’s acting more like his usual self now.’_ in their minds.

“So… How’s the party in the living room?” Tony asked, turning and fully inviting them in.

“Uncooperative.” Was Natasha’s reply as she lent on the edge of the desk.

“Yeah, Fury wants to take you into the SHILED base for a ‘physical’, Maria and Steve are agreeing with him. Thor either wants to take you to Asgard or bring his mother here for more insight on this curse/spell, I think Coulson agreed with Thor’s idea. Natasha, Pepper and I think we should either talk to someone on earth who knows magic or find Amora and get her to lift the curse off you. While Clint just wants everyone to agree and shut up before the new Doctor Who episode comes on.” Bruce finished before sighing and sitting on the back of the couch Tony had in his room.

“Or we can just do nothing?” Tony asked with a frown before flopping face down on his bed.

“What do you mean do nothing?” Natasha asked.

“I mean we _do_ nothing! I’ve had these things here before and I did nothing then!” Tony yelled at them while sitting up awkwardly.

“But they went away before.” Bruce pointed out.

“True…” Tony sighed out, his uninjured wing drooping slightly.

Natasha raised an eyebrow in thought, looking straight at the black wings.

“I wonder if you’d be able to fly with them once the right one has fully healed?” She wondered aloud to the two scientists.

“The wingspan is 4.8 meters, so it would be possible for Tony to _at least_ glide with them.” Bruce said after a bit of thought.

“Awe damn, I’m going to have to change _everything_! My shirts, my tailored suits and my armour too, all to accommodate for these damn wings!” Tony groaned and with his hands on his head.

“That’s even if you’re allowed to leave the tower.” Bruce stated.

Tony rolled his eyes and muttered a brief. “Who’s gonna stop me?”

After a brief silence between the three, Tony said. “I’m going down to my workshop, and I’m not going to care what the party in the living room says.”

Tony then stood from his bed and walked out of his room, Natasha and Bruce following.

A yelled argument could be heard as they went closer to the living room, it seemed as if Thor and Fury were at each other’s throats over what to do, as their voices were the loudest.

Only when Tony entered, bathed and in new clothes, did the yelling stop.

Tony raised an eyebrow at the scene, Steve and Clint were holding back an angry thunder god (though barely) while Hill was holding Fury back.  
Coulson sat at the nearby table with a small array of firearms in front of him, judging by Fury’s empty holster, the weapons belonged to the SHIELD commander.  
Pepper sat near Coulson with Thor’s hammer, Mjolnir, in her lap. Coulson and Pepper were put on weapon watch then…

“I’m going to my workshop.” Tony declared, fully expecting to be yelled at.

“Like hell you are Stark! _You_ are coming with me to SHIELD HQ.” Fury growled lightly.

“If the Man of Iron is going anywhere it is with me to Asgard!” Thor frowned out, Steve’s and Clint’s hold on the god tightening again, just waiting for him to yell a battle cry and tear into Fury.

“It wasn’t a request! I. am. going. to. my. workshop!” Tony emphasised before throwing his hands up and walking to the elevator.

No one stopped him, which was surprising.

Halfway down the hall, Thor’s and Fury’s yelling began again…

Entering the elevator, Tony pressed for the floor he wanted, the sub-sub-basement.  
Exiting the elevator (after having a retina scan done and swiping his access card), Tony made a left and entered his main workshop.

The first thing Tony saw was bloodied black feathers on the ground.

“Dummy, get those would you?” Tony sighed and asked the ‘atrocity’ of a robot.  
Dummy beeped back and began collecting the feathers.

With Dummy occupied, Tony went over to his workbench, picking up the empty bottle of pain killers and throwing them in the bin beside the empty vodka bottles.

“JARVIS do you have all the measurements concerning my wings?”  
 _“I do, sir.”  
_ “Good, begin a sub-project with the MK 8 design, and name it... ‘Iron Bird 1’.”  
 _“I assume you want me to factor in your new appendages sir?”_  
“Yep, bring up the design.”

Tony glanced at Dummy, to make sure he wasn’t breaking anything, and lightly noted that the tray that dummy was putting the feathers in was at least half full already.

Tony then looked over the projection that appeared his mind working on how he could fully factor in his wings, he’s have to sacrifice the flaps on the back, redo the entire back actually, redo the connecting pieces of the suit and redo the balance ratio, weight ratio and think of a way to protect his wing’s bones…

 _‘Maybe a light cover over the top? Made of the same gold titanium alloy as the rest of the suit? Maybe…’_ Tony thought, making additions to the projection.

 _‘Bending here with the wings, hmmm, I could even… yes that might work…’_ Tony made even more additions, keeping an eye on the weight of the covers for the top of his wings.

Tony then stretched out his left wing and pushed a button on the projection, making it appear over the stretched out wing.

 _‘That’ll need to change… that too… ew, that’s definitely going... I’ll add that there…’_ Tony thought off again, expanding the projection on his body to cover half his back too.

“JARVIS, check the balance to weight ratio for me.” He called out to the AI.

 _“…”_ There was no reply and nothing happened.

“JARVIS?” Tony called, why wasn’t the AI answering?

Tony stood, the projection still over his left wing and half on his back.

Tony began to walk towards another workbench to use the screen, before stopping at realising how cold the room was.

“JARVIS, is the heating broken?” Tony asked the AI, still trying to get an answer

He got no reply again.

“JARVIS, this isn’t funny!” Tony called out for the AI again, hoping that the AI was playing some stupid joke.

“JARVIS? Was that the voice I heard coming from your ceiling?” Came a voice that made Tony’s blood go cold.

Turing and looking towards the hall that lead back towards the elevator, Tony saw Loki in his leather and metal outfit, standing there like he owned the damned place.

“What the hell? What do you want Reindeer Games?” Tony asked the Norse god, worried that none of the alarms had gone off, that he wasn’t on the same floor as the other avengers, that he was injured _and_ that JARVIS wasn’t answering.

“You are one to call me names, little iron bird.” Loki replied before stepping closer to Tony, backing him against the workbench.

Loki placed his left hand on the workbench lightly, stopping Tony from escaping that way, while Loki’s right hand reached out behind Tony and brushed against the feathers of Tony’s left wing, magic dancing off his fingers as he did.

“Amora told me they were black, but I was more expecting them to be gold or blue. Tell me Man of Iron, are they always black or do they change?” Loki questioned as his right hand began stroking the wing he had brushed the hand against before, pushing more magic into the black feathers.

“T-They’ve always been black, but Thor said they won’t stay like that.” Tony shuddered out, his mouth betraying his brain _‘Damned magic!’_ he yelled in his head at realising that Loki was using some kind of truth spell on him.

Loki frowned at the mention of Thor, stopping the stroking of the wing as he did, retracting the magic he’d used and placing the right hand on the workbench as he’d done with the left and fully trapping Tony.

Loki then leaned closer, chest to chest, Tony could see the questioning look in Loki’s green eyes, could feel the metal on Loki’s armour rub against the ARC reactor.

Silence reigned as each looked for something in the other’s eyes and only when Loki leaned closer still, icy lips almost touching Tony’s warmer ones, did the elevator ding from down the hall and a rush of footsteps was heard heading in their direction.

The former occupants of the living room entered the workshop, Steve and Thor at the head with hammer and shield at the ready.

“Brother!” Thor’s voiced boomed in the once silent room.

Loki sneered and vanished in a puff of green mist.

Without Loki there, Tony slid to the floor jarring his right wing against the workbench and letting out a hiss of pain as he went.

“Tony, hey you ok?” Clint asked making his way around Steve and Thor and kneeling next to Tony’s right side.

Tony was leaning forward and to the left, cursing at Loki for backing him against the damned workbench.

“Shit!” Tony growled out, a throbbing pain shooting down his back from his right wing, it stung like hell.

“How did you guys know…?” Tony managed out as Clint checked on the wing.

“JARVIS told us there was interference in here and he couldn’t see or hear you.” Clint answered.  
“You shifted your wing as you fell, that’s why it hurts so much… Give me a sec…” Clint trailed off, before shifting the right wing a little.

Immediately the pain vanished and Tony sighed in relief.

“What did he want?” Fury asked, all business, his firearms back his holster.

“He was just asking about my damned wings, he said Amora told him about them.” Tony stated with a frown.

“So they’re working together?” Hill wondered aloud.

“How the hell would I know?” Tony replied.

Thor, who had been silent since Loki vanished, lifted up the tray that a nearly forgotten Dummy had been putting the feathers from the previous night in.

“Was there not more of these?” He asked, almost out of the blue.

Tony raised an eyebrow, the tray was near empty but when Tony had begun working on the updated designs it was near full.

Tony glared at the tray, and remembered that when he first saw Loki, the smartass had red on his fingers.

“The fucker stole my feathers!” Tony growled out, standing up.

“Does that mean Loki can control Tony?” Coulson asked, remembering what Thor said about the removal of a person’s reflection.

“No he can not.” A calm voice said from the hall.

Thor looked almost like a puppy then, obviously knowing the voice.

Exiting the hall was a calm looking woman with curly dark blonde hair and blue eyes, she wore a pearl and gold coloured dress and had an air of royalty around her.

“Mother!” Thor all but bounded over to her.

Thor’s mother smiled at him before looking over at Tony.

“I see Amora did as I asked” She noted.

“A-as you asked!?” Tony almost yelled at the woman, she wanted this to happen to him?

“Yes, it was necessary.”

“Why?” Fury asked, still all business.

“The coming days will reveal why.” She answered, her blue eyes gazing around the room.

Fury almost glared, what kind of answer was that?

“Then what does Loki have to do with this?” Fury asked her.

“My youngest son seeks a way to protect himself and his children from this false end.”

“You mean…?” Thor asked his mother frowning.

“Yes...” She whispered before continuing “ _’With tears of red and a storm of falling stars, the only child of a fallen Valkyrie will halt the false and broken Ragnarok, therefore returning balance to the nine realms.’_ ”


End file.
